Warriors: the lost novel: The unavoidable Storm
by Brightwind
Summary: All is peaceful in Ivyclan, prey is running, and life is thriving. But when a mysterious prophecy reaches the medicine cat Liontooth, and a warrior apprentice, Shadowpaw, the life of the forest depends on them.
1. Allegiances

**Warriors:The lost Warrior**

**Book one: The unavoidable storm**

_This is my first story/novel thingee based on Erin Hunters Warriors. I do not claim to own any warriors related ideas. However, the cats names are originally mine, and always will be. Please review, and rate. I hope to be a writer one day. Writing for the children 10+. This could make my dream come true. I need a good critique. Please help!_

Allegiances

Ivyclan:

Leader: Petalstar (small pale coloured she-cat with black paws)

Deputy: Moongaze(Silver coloured tom)

Medicine cat: Liontooth(Flame coloured tom with snow white paws) apprentice-Featherpaw

Warriors:

Berrynose(Black tom with a red nose)

Ashbreeze(Grey she-cat) Apprentice: Meadowpaw

Lightningfeather(pale ginger tom with white paws) Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Silentclaw(snow white she-cat with black paws)

Cloverpelt(Light tabby she-cat)

Thistlenose(Dark tabby tom) Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Jayfeather(small grey but lithe tom)Apprentice: Darkpaw

Apprentices:

Meadowpaw:( cream coloured she-cat)

Shadowpaw:(Jet black tom)

Heatherpaw(Dark ginger pelted she-cat)

Darkpaw:( Dark tabby tom)

Featherpaw:(white she-cat)

Queens/kits:

Dawnwhisker(light ginger pelted she-cat):

kits:

Tigerkit(bright ginger tom)

Pinekit(Jet black she-cat)

Elders:

Frostmeadow(gentle white she-cat)

Mintclaw(Rough, short tempered, tabby tom)


	2. Prolouge

_**Eh I know its the prolouge, but its alright xD please review and comment xD Thanks**_

Prolouge:

Liontooth padded through Starclans forest. He stopped to scent his sorroundings. "Speckalnose!" he yelled in delight as he spotted Ivyclans medicine cat before him.

"Hello Liontooth" the old medicine cat replied. Liontooth opened his mouth to speak, but Speckalnose interupted him.

_"When the darkness falls_

_The light must shine through for one cat._

_The thundert will tremble._

_As the sky grows dark._

_Only as one can you defeat the mighty storm..."_

"What..." Liontooth stared in awe.

"I must go know" the old medicine cat replied.

"No! Dont go!" Liontooth yelled after Speckalnose.

His eyes opened. He was standing in his sturdy den, inside Ivyclan camp. Liontooth streched, and padded off to find Petalstar. Ivyclan was in a hollow dip, sorrounded by brambles. Petalstars den was beside the Highrock. Liontooth padded inside.

"Petalstar!" he called. "Where are you?"

"Im over here" yawned Petalstar, a pretty pale coloured she-cat.

"I had a dream from starclan..." Liontooth muttered.

"Well... what was it"

Liontooths eyes fell to a dull grey.

"Speckalnose came to me. She said these words...

_When the darkness falls_

_the light must shine through for one cat_

_the thundert will tremble,_

_as the sky grows dark._

_Only as one can you defeat the mighty storm"_

"What could that mean..." Petalstar muttered.

"I dont know... but I hope Starclan sends a clearer message soon. I think I should go to the Moonfall tonight" Liontooth replied, gazing at Petalstar.

"Yes. I agree." Petalstar nodded "but, were not going to tell the clan yet"

Nightfall fell apon the sleeping clan. Liontooth moved swiftly through the forest, dodging trees and rocks as if he could fly. He reached the trickling falls of the Moonfall.

The three falls of the Moonfall believed to lead to three destinies.

The fall on the left led to death, and not to join Starclan.

The middle, was to stay with Ivyclan, it was not your fate to join Starclan yet.

And the right, it flowed to Starclans forest, and you would join Starclan. Liontooth took in a deep breath, before placing a paw in every stream, then lapped in the middle fall.

An icy chill flowed through Liontooths body. He looked up, a single face apparated infront of his eyes.

"Vinetail!" Liontooth screeched when he saw his mothers ginger face.

"I know why you are hear" Vinetail replied.

"What does this mean... the dream" Liontooth questioned her.

"Only with a true heart, you will find out" Vinetail replied, nudging Liontooth.

"I miss you" Liontooth meowed, breathing in her sweet scent.

"goodbye my kit" Vinetails voice was drowned out by the sound of the falls. Liontooth arched his back, before padding out, into the forest, back to Ivyclan.


	3. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one! Wooohooo! Please comment and rate thanks xD**_

**Chapter one:**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the Highrock for a clan meating!" Petalstars voice rang throughout Ivyclan. Shadowpaw emerged from the shadows, as if he just popped out. "What's it now?" he mumbled.

"Wait and find out" breathed the Moongaze, the deputy.

Once everycat had appeared, Petalstar hushed everyone. "It is time, to welcome two new apprentices to our clan. Tigerkit,Pinekit, please step forwards" she announced.

The two exited kits steped forwards, looking at each other, eyes wide open. "Tigerkit, from this day on until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw"

Tigerpaw nodded, his eyes still gleaming. "Silentclaw, you have shown yourself to have great potential, and I hope you can pass this on to your apprentice" Petalstar meowed.

"I wont let Ivyclan down" the silent cat nodded, as Tigerpaw bounded up to his new mentor. The two touched noses.

Pinekit wathced eagerly. "Pinekit, from this day onwards till you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Pinepaw" Pinepaws eyes searched the warriors below, looking for any cat that could be her mentor. "Berrynose, you are ready for an apprentice, pass on all your warrior knowledge to Pinepaw, and she'll make a great warrior.

"Im sure she will" Berrynose repeated, touching noses with his new apprentice.

The clan cheered the two knew apprentices name with much delight.

"The meeting is over" Petalstar yeowed, leaping from the highrock.

"Were apprentices now!" screeched Tigerpaw, bounding over to Pinepaw. "I know! Isnt it great! Lets go over and find the other apprentices" Pinepaw nodded.

"Hey Meadowpaw!" Tigerpaw meowed to the creamy coloured she-cat, padding over, leaving Pinepaw alone. Pinepaw sighed, she knew Tigerpaw had a crush on Meadowpaw, so she just padded over to Shadowpaw. "Hi" she greeted.

"H...hi" Shadowpaw replied, acting nervous. "so...now youre an apprentice" he meowed. He secretly liked Pinepaw, but he kept quiet. Pinepaw nodded. "Now I have to put up with two more noisy apprentices" he growled, thinking that would make it so it wasnt obvious that he liked her. "Fine be that way, I was only trying to be your friend!" she hissed back, racing off to find Berrynose. 'I hope she wont stay angry at me forever... I love her' Shadowpaw whispered to himself, padding over to his nest before closing his eyes.

Sleep fell apon him. His dreams were filled with terrifiying screams. A lone black face appeared from the depths of the bushes. It familliar somehow, but he couldnt tell where he seem it before. The black cat raced ahead, swiping cats with his sharp claw, blood spilling everywhere. "Stop!" Shadowpaw screamed.

"Stop what?" Moongaze looked at him puzzled. Shadowpaws eyes flew open.

"Oh... nothing. Just a bad dream" he replied to his father.

"Tell me about it"

"Oh alright. It was late at night, Ivyclan was screaming in terror. A young black cat raced across the clearing, swiping his sharp claws along our flanks. Blood was spilled, and I yelled stop" Shadowpaw recounted. His fathers tail touched his shoulder.

"I think you might of ate a bit too much fresh-kill last night. Go back to sleep" Moongaze ordered.

"Ok..." sighed Shadowpaw.

His dreams were pleasant, no more screeching cats. But suddenly, The lone black face appeared infront of him..."You must die!" he screeched, leaping forwards onto Shadowpaw...


	4. Rouge prolouge

_At the moment, I need to bring a band of rouges..._

**Rougeclan:**

Leader: Blade

**Fighters:**

Smoke ( A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat )

Rake ( A broad shouldered Tabby tom )

Fang ( a small sleek brown tom )

Malt ( a bright ginger she-cat )

Scruff ( a huge dark tabby, with mottled fur )

Padder ( A small tabby she-cat with a white-muzzle )

no-name ( large strong black cat, the youngest in the rouge clan)


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

Clouds covered the silver moon as a group of cats trudged through the marshes. "Blade, where are we going?" asked a ginger she-cat. "Away Malt" Blade grunted, turning his head towards the she-cat.

The she-cat growled something through her teeth.

The cats pelted forwards, heading towards the heavy moon. They had to find a new place to live as their last camp had been attacked by twolegs. Blade came to a halt. "Here" he growled, racing down a slope heading into a bramble-edged camp. Fang raced ahead of him. "You're growing old Blade. Cant you scent that there is already many cats living here?" he staggered, meeting the leaders eyes. "Yes, I do for a fact!" he snapped back. Cautiously he peered his head in through the brambles, letting the scent of the joyous cats fill him with anger. "We have to drive them out" he spat, clawing the ground with fury. A young, black cat stepped forwards from the back of the rouges, eyeing Blade with contempt. "Blade, I have a plan" he began, searching for acceptance to continue.

Blade nodded, feeling guilty that he couldnt lead these cats, and come up with the ideas. "We could send a cat in, sad and hurt. Then we gain their trust, and I lead us to destroy that clan!" no-name yelled triumphantly. "So you, want to be that cat?" Blade asked.

"Yes" nodded no-name.

"Then we shall go on with your plan!" agreed Blade, stepping forwards to adress the rouges. "Fellow rouges, no-name has come up with a brilliant plan! He will enter the cats teritory, gain their trust, then we attack the camp!" he growled.

Murmers flicked through the rouges, before the cats yeowled with acceptance. "Then tonight, one cat must harm no-name. Then he shall wimper, and moan. Then Im sure those mouse-brained clan cats will take him in!" yeowed Blade, the hunger in his eyes, burning with anticapation. "Scruff, you may do the houners" Scruffs dark tabby shoulders weaved among the cats, and he nodded.

"Now rest" ordered Blade, yeowling to the other cats. "Our days will count down, as we wait to attack!"

No-name limped forwards into Ivyclan territory, his eyes prickling with detirmenation. He stopped at a dead tree, scenting the stench of Ivyclan. He heard paw-stepps thudding against the hard earth, then looked up. A silver coloured cat and a snow white cat were snarling at him. "Who are you?" the silver cat demander, prodding his paw into No-names chest. No-name whimpered in pain.

"Cant you see he's hurt?" came a voice behind the white cat.

"Cloverpelt, I should of guessed that was you" growled the silver cat.

"Well, she's right Moongaze" the snow white cat replied.

"I'm Silentclaw. And I see youve met Moongaze, and Cloverpelt" she pointed her tail to each cat in turn.

No-name's breathing became heavyer. "We have to get him to Liontooth!" Cloverpelt meowed urgantly. Moongaze pushed No-name into Silentclaw, so he could lean against her.

They reached the camp, cats spitting and hissing. Liontooth pelted out of his den, carrying a stock of herbs. "Whats going on?" he commented, examining No-name for wounds. "A cat inflicted these wounds..." his eyes flickered to the finding cats. "What? None of us did it!" Cloverpelt hissed. Liontooth looked at her, then continued to examine.

Petalstars pale tail fell across Moongazes muzzle as he began to speak. "There is no need for you to be disconsiderate!" she mewed in his ear. "I know" Moongaze bowed his head to meet Petalstars eyes. "Now" she looked at no-name. "tell us your name" A silent wave swept among the clan, until the black figure of No-name began to speak. "My name is, and always wll be, _Storm..."_


End file.
